M16
:For the modern variant, see M16A4. For the rifle in the DS version of Black Ops, see M16A1 The M16 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Campaign The M16 is fully automatic in the campaign. It is the starting weapon in Operation 40 where it is equipped with an ACOG scope and M203, as well as being the starting weapon in "S.O.G." where it is equipped with a Masterkey. It can be found throughout "S.O.G." with different attachments. An M16 can also be found in "Crash Site" off the bodies of dead teammates. Strangely the M16 in this mission has no firing or reload sound (most likely a glitch). Overall, the M16 has low recoil, a high rate of fire, and medium damage. Multiplayer The M16 fires in three-round-bursts in multiplayer, like the M16A4. It is part of the default "Assault" class. After having unlocked Create-A-Class, it does not need to be purchased with CODPoints. The weapon has high damage with low recoil, offset by mechanical burst-fire, meaning it is most effective at medium-long range, especially since it maintains its damage up to longer ranges than all other assault rifles. However, the forced delay between each burst makes it less effective than automatic weapons at close range. All three rounds must hit at close to medium range for a kill, while four rounds are needed for kills at long-range, meaning that usually two bursts are needed at long range. However, if all three rounds hit, and one of them is a headshot, then it is capable of a one-burst kill at long range. The M16 is, for the most part, the same as its ''Modern Warfare'' incarnations, although its default range is longer. It is, however, slightly less effective due to the lack of Stopping Power, as more than one burst on target is needed for a long-range kill. The Infrared Scope and ACOG Scope actually lessen recoil, which is different from the rest of the weapons when equipped with those two attachments. The M16 with any attachment besides the grenade launcher has a solid color on heat shield. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mags Zombies The M16 is available in Nazi Zombies, it can be bought off the wall for 1200 points. Similar to Multiplayer, it is a 3-round burst weapon. When upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch Machine, it becomes "The Skullcrusher," making it fully automatic, increasing damage, and adding an under-barrel M203 Grenade Launcher. It is a one burst kill only in early rounds. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. M16BO1.jpg|The M16 M16adsBO.jpg|Iron sights File:M16flamethrowe.png|The M16 with flamethrower attachment. Jason M16.png|Jason Hudson wielding an M16. SkullCrusher.jpg|The "SkullCrusher" in Kino der Toten. Trivia *The M16 is the first assault rifle the player uses in the campaign, being used against police forces in Operation 40. *An M16 equipped with a Flamethrower or Grenade Launcher attachment has a different hand-guard from the stock M16 hand-guard, being replaced with a heat shield. The Flamethrower's heat-shield is red, which cannot change with camouflage, whereas the grenade launcher's heat-shield will change. *In the campaign, an M16 can achieve "infinite" ammo. To do it, get any two M16s. The ammo counter will display 1023 rounds (if you have 1023+ rounds in both M16s together) and when you reload it will get back to 1023 again. Although, ammo isn't infinite. Two M16s can have up to 1320 (660*2) rounds, but, for some reason, ammo counter will only show 1023. Once you *really* have 1023 rounds in reserve, the counter will work properly. The same goes for the Commando. *In Multiplayer and Zombies, the M16 is fired in 3 round burst, but in the Campaign, it is fired automatic. This is similar to the M16A4 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When applied with any camouflage, unless the weapon has a heat-shield, the hand-guard will be a solid color rather than actually camouflaged. *The Create-A-Class picture shows a windage/elevation adjuster, but the in-game model doesn't have one. *The M16 is the only weapon whose centertime is increased with the addition of an ACOG or IR Scope, which decreases recoil. *During Killcams with the M16, sometimes when multiple bursts are fired, some can not be heard, and it fires as if the sound effects were turned off. *The M16 firing mode is set to auto on the receiver. Also there are only auto, semi, and safe modes, no burst even though the M16 fires in bursts. Although it could be because the weapon uses the same texture as the one in campaign mode. *The HUD icon/killfeed icon of the M16, similar to the Commando, has a longer magazine than the actual in-game model. *In the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Multiplayer loading screen one of the soldiers in the image is wielding a M16 with an ACOG Scope but instead of a removed carrying handle it is attached to the top of the carrying handle unlike in the actual game. *On the receiver, above the magazine, it says M16A1 CAL. 5.56 MM 915470. And on the other side, behind the magazine, it says Firearms Division Industries Hartford Conn. USA. *In the level "Crash Site" if the player kills a US Marine and pick up his M16, when the player shoots or reloads it, it does not make any noise. *Frank Woods uses an M16 in the mission "S.O.G.", and it jams at an inopportune moment. Likely a reference to the U.S soilders' hatred of the weapons tendancy to jam. *In the multiplayer, although it would seem due to the forced burst function that the recoil is low, this rifle actually has the lowest centertime of all the high-power (40-30 damage) assault rifles, meaning that in full-auto, the rifle would have very high recoil.http://denkirson.xanga.com/735016527/black-ops/ *The M16 and Commando have the same firing sound. *The M16 in Call of Duty: Black Ops is the first M16 to have full automatic fire in campaign since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The man on the front of the Call of Duty: Black Ops box art has a M16 slung over his right shoulder. Video thumb|left|300px|Weapon comparison between the M16 and G11 thumb|300px|right|M16 - Multiplayer Weapon Guide References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:3 round burst